


Always Come Home to You

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Fluff, Future, No Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-26
Updated: 2005-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Post Season Five.  Season Five spoilers.  Justin is back.  For good? Ratings Vary Per Chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian jolted awake as the house door bell rang and rang . . . and rang. He instantly felt his chest tighten as he hopped from bed wobbling slightly, and rushed down the long hall to the stair case. Was something wrong? Was some one hurt? Fucking house went on forever when you were a hurry to get somewhere. 

“I’m coming!” He yelled as he stormed down the stairs. “I’m fucking . . .” Brian pulled open the door and stopped dead. “Coming . . .” He finished quietly. It was pouring absolute down pour. Through the curtain of rain a body stood stock still in front of Brian.

“Now the whole neighbor hood knows about your sex life.” Came the chipper joke with brightness that could evaporate the rain.

“Wha t's. . .”

Justin stood at the doorway to the huge house smiling softly. It was so hard not to pummel Brian immediately. “Can I come in?”

Brian realized the young man was absolutely drenched. He pulled back motioning for Justin to come inside, staring at him as he did. He was here. Right in front of him. It seemed surreal. He was sure it wasn’t true. He was probably still upstairs in the too big bed. All alone in the huge house.

Justin stood looking around. The house was still pretty empty. He figured Brian was waiting for him to help. He hoped.

He looked to Brian who was just staring at him all bed head and sleepy eyes in just a pair of track pants. He smiled.

“Aren’t you going to say hello?”

“I . . .” Brian’s voice came out hoarse he cleared it roughly. “I don’t really believe you’re here.”

Justin puffed out a small laugh. “I’m here.”

“Well . . . what the fuck are you doing here?” Brian asked rushing to his lover and wrapping him up in a hug hardly registering the freezing water.

“Brian I’m all soaked.”

“I don’t think I care.” Brian whispered fingers running through wet hair as he pulled Justin into a kiss that they’d both been dreaming about for over a month. Justin sighed into the kiss holding back any tears. He’s always been pretty good about crying, but it was proving difficult. Finally Brian pulled back only enough to speak. “Why are you here?”

“You seem awful worried about it.”

“Something bad?”

Justin pulled back. Brian was just like Mel, heaven forbid, they both catastrophized everything. 

“No . . . nothing bad.”

“If you’d told me I could have got you at the airport.”

“I didn’t know I was going until . . . I went.”

Brian raised a brow.

Justin smiled. “Could I get warmed up first?”

Brian nodded. “You’re going to get fucking pneumonia.”

“I’m fine.” Justin reassured rubbing Brian’s cheek with freezing cold hands.

Brian took his hand to warm it, deciding for now he could live just with the comfort of having his usually bi-state lover in his arms.

“C’mon. Lets get you a shower and some warm clothes.”

“And . . . some more kisses?” Justin asked hopefully.

 

“That can definitely be arranged.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“So Sunshine.” Brian said with a little grin. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Justin grinned and accepted a kiss from his lover. He was fidgeting nervous and knew Brian could tell. 

“Um . . . actually I have to stand.”

Brian raised a brow as his lover moved away and stood as he sat on the couch.

“I feel like this is bad news.”

“Stop being so negative.”

“I can’t help it I’m programmed.”

Justin sighed twiddling his fingers. “Let me just . . . say this.”

“Did you plan the speech on the plane?” Brian was smirking.

“Do you know everything about me?” Justin asked with a laugh.

“Yes.” Brian grinned.

“Then what do you think?”

“I think you did.”

“Then . . . let me get it out.”

Brian sighed catching his lover’s nerves. “Ok . . . go ahead.”

“So . . . I’m home for . . .” Justin cleared his throat chuckling nervously. “For good . . .”

* * *

A/N: I'm planning on making a trilogy of sorts . . . although I feel a trilogy is a name for something much greater for anything I may write the story will come in three parts. This part will be here. I just got Live journal and the other two parts may be there. I may also post on Live journal before I do here as I have more control over what goes on on it. Not sure about what I'll do as far as f-locking. I assume I wont unless I have reason. Thanks for Reading. If you liked it or hated it I'd like to know either way. Please R/R

http://www.livejournal.com/users/goldigger_ndeed/


	2. Always Come Home to You

“So . . . I’m home for . . .” Justin cleared his throat chuckling nervously. “For good . . .”

 

Brian’s brows rose. “As in . . . here?”

“Well this is our house right?” Justin asked sounding as though he thought things were backfiring.

“Of course it is.” Brian said softly.

Justin smiled again. “Ok . . . shush. I’m back. I’m coming home. New York is not for me. I hated it.” Brian was about to speak. “Wait! Before you say I didn’t give it enough time it was. You’re the only one who knows just how long and painful those two months have been. I miss our friends. I miss my mom. I miss Debbie . . . Daphne. I miss you like fucking . . . I’d miss my lungs, but missing you guys isn’t even the whole thing. If I thought what I was doing out there was worth it I would stay and try, but Brian . . . that shitty job at the art Gallery that Simon set me up with? That was total bull. People were interested in my art, and yes I have tons of commissions now.” Justin flashed a proud smile. “Commissions I want to tell you about as soon as I’m done explaining myself.”

Brian smiled pride beaming from his teeth. “You did well? Of course you did. Did you?”

Justin laughed. “Wait . . . stop getting me off track.” Brian smiled softly. “I didn’t like showing art even if that’s what I should do to get my name out. I don’t need to work in the gallery for my things to be in it. I was offered wall space at three different high end places. I put in a few at each place before I left. Ten. If all those sell and they each tell one person I’ve got ten more interested clients. That puts my name out there so much better than I could walking around talking myself up to people. The word of mouth is great. I can do my commissions from here . . . in my studio.” Brian told Justin once the young man saw the place intended for his studio that Brian hadn’t been sure about the buy until he saw that room. 

“But . . . what about traveling? All the things you could learn if you went overseas? I don’t want to hold you back. I don’t want missing us to be what keeps you from what you want.”

“And I didn’t want us being committed to turn you into something you aren’t but for god sakes Brian we both wanted what we had before I left. If I hadn’t listened to people telling me I should leave and that you were changing against your will. . .”

“I wasn’t . . .” Brian smiled softly. “I’m ok with being a grown up.”

Justin laughed. “And if you hadn’t listened to those fucking meddling lesbians.”

“Ok shaggy. I thought you loved our dykes.”

“I do but Lindsay is such a . . . nosy bitch Brian and don’t tell me she isn’t. She made me think I needed New York and that I’d see such a huge difference . . . there wasn’t anything.”

Brian smiled softly. “She wanted to be a famous artist.”

“And she wanted to Marry Brian Kinney.”

Brian bowed his head. Then looked up. “I know what you think she did and that might have been part of it but I know she encouraged you because she wanted you to experience everything.”

Justin nodded. “I know, and I listened to her. That was the mistake. I don’t need to experience everything as long as I’m doing and experiencing what I want to. Here now is what I want to be doing. Talking with you and figuring things out away from the city close to you.”

Brian smiled softly and nodded once.

Justin continued explaining his revelation. “I don’t have to be in New York to paint to draw or sculpt or any of it. I certainly don’t need to be there in a shitty apartment doing a crappy job. It was stifling my work. It was becoming so depressing. I want to go to Italy . . . on a trip. I want to see the world . . . with you. It comes down to this: I don’t want to be anywhere but here, and if I have to give up a little popularity to be where I want to be then that’s what I’ll do because being successful in New York and a tiny bit less in Pennsylvania . . . or West Virginia, whatever, is fine by me. I never wanted to be an artist because I wanted to be rich. I wanted to be an artist because . . . that’s who I am. There wasn’t anything else.”

“Besides . . . your partners loaded anyways.” Brian snarked trying to lighten the mood and hide his surprise, and all the other emotions. 

Justin laughed a loud happy laugh. “Well there’s that.”

Brian reached out to Justin who gave him his hand and smiled as he was pulled into Brian’s lap.

“I’m so fucking happy I feel like I must have done something wrong.”

“If it makes you feel better it has pretty much nothing to do with you. Other than the fact that I love you more than everything in the world but that’s me not you.”

Brian smiled softly. “It has to do with me.”

“Yes but really I loved you when you had absolutely nothing to do with me so it really doesn’t matter.”

Brian chuckled pressing his forehead to Justin’s. “You’re home?”

“I’m home. My shit is on it’s way down by U-haul. And I’m telling you right now we will fix every fight we ever have for the rest of our lives and work out every problem we ever have because, Brian Kinney, I’m not . . . I repeat NOT ever . . . fucking . . . moving . . . AGAIN!”

Brian joined his lover in a deep happy laugh that went on and became a silly over tired laugh between kisses. 

“I think we’ve finally got it all sorted out. Um . . . if not I’ll move next time.”

Justin laughed again. “It isn’t an option. This will work if it kills us both.”

“What an up beat couple we are.”

“I’d say off beat.”

Brian nodded. “That pretty much sums it up.”

“By the way. My last two commissions both topped the one hundred thousand mark.”

Brian stopped laughing and just stared. Justin’s eyes sparkled with pride, and openness that told Brian he’d waited since he heard just to tell him. ‘Be proud of me.’ He could almost hear Justin thinking it.

“That’s because you’re the best American artist the world has seen since Warhol, maybe earlier.” He told staring Justin right in the eye. “You could charge double . . . triple that. Your work would still deserve more.”

Justin wiped his eyes and practically crushed Brian in a hug. “I fucking missed you.” He sniffled.

Brian smiled kissing the top of his lover’s head. “I . . . fucking missed you too.”


	3. Always Come Home to You

“Oh god Brian. Mmm fuck me.”

Brian pulled back almost out of Justin. “No.”

Justin’s eyes flew open. “What!? Don’t you dare pull out.” His ass clamped around Brian’s head. “Why!?”

Brian laughed softly. “I’m making love to you.”

Justin was silent and then just beamed. “I never thought you’d be the one to correct the phrase.”

Brian pushed in slowly with a smile. “That doesn’t mean I wont fuck you into the mattress at a later date . . . or a later hour, but right now. I’m making love to you. Because you’re home, and I missed you.”

Justin breathed a soft sigh as Brian’s penis filled him. “Oh god you’re huge.”

Brian kissed his lover’s nipple. “I miss listening to your sex babble.”

Justin grinned. “I like to tell you you’re doing a good job.”

“And I like to hear it.” Brian said grinning as he stabbed at his lover’s prostate.

“Oh!” Justin breathed. “Brian . . . harder please. I’m close. Don’t make me wait.”

Brian smiled softly allowing himself to let go plowing into his lover as hard as he could. Justin let out a silent scream as he covered Brian and himself in cum. Brian thrust five more good thrust before exploding inside his lover whispering Justin’s name.

“I feel like a total lesbian.”

Justin laughed all snuggled inside his lover’s strong arms. “I feel like a faggot who just got the fucking of his life by the worlds most amazing top.”

Brian grinned. “I am pretty good huh.”

“The best.”

Brian nodded. “Although recently I find I’m becoming somewhat of a story. Myth even.”

Justin looked to his lover brows knit.

Brian shrugged. “I work, and now that the loft has been sold, I come back here at night after supper with the boys . . . I just don’t feel like Babylon much.”

“Or fucking?” Justin asked trying to sound impartial.

Brian shrugged. “Yea.”

“How many have you had?” Justin asked truly just asking to know not for anger. 

“Since I last saw you for that visit? Two . . . four if you count blow jobs.”

Justin laughed. “I’m not sure what my policy is on blow jobs.”

Brian grinned. “You?”

Justin thought about it. “Two I think. Mikayla took me to this club one night, and told me to drink you away for the night.”

Brian smirked. “Did you?”

Justin laughed. “I got trashed enough that everyone looked close enough like you to let me pretend and fucked two guys in the back room.”

Brian laughed. “Awe how sweet.”

Justin hit his arm. “You don’t think about me?”

“Course I do. That’s why I don’t do it any more.”

“Hey!”

Brian scoffed. “Not like that drama queen. I don’t fuck around because there’s no use. It was fun when I was looking for a different guy every night, but I’m not. I want you every night. So no matter what I do no one’s hair is blond enough and no one’s skin is soft enough.” He shrugged. “So I just come home and jerk off and watch tv. Work out . . .”

Justin laughed. “You’re so romantic.”

Brian grinned. “I know.”

“So . . . what about it now? Now that I’m home.”

Brian smiled. “I’m done.”

Justin paused any premature response. “Are you sure that’s something you can promise?”

“Well . . . we can both go on hardly ever tricking then doing it when we’re bored or mad instead of waiting until the immediate anger or want passes or we can make a commitment to one and other and actually work for it to prove one another something.”

Justin was shocked. “That came so easy.”

Brian chuckled. “I’ve had a lot of time to think.”

“You said commitment . . . isn’t that on your list of things you hate? I . . . don’t want to see you disappear to make me happy.”

Brian shrugged. “I know I remember.” Brian teased lightly Justin smiled softly. “I don’t want to do it anymore. I know I said it was something I hated . . . didn’t believe in . . . but you know . . . do I really have to say all that? The why it took me so long to understand that this might work?”

Justin kissed his lover’s lips softly. “You don’t have to explain. I know what it came from. I know how hard it was for you.”

Brian pressed his lips together and nodded slightly. “So why not put a little work into this? And prove we love each other enough to work on a relationship instead of just loving each other and pretending that’s enough.”

Justin smiled happily. “You mean . . . promises, and commitments?”

Brian’s lips pressed together again. He rolled from Justin and dug in the night stand drawer on his side of the bed. Justin’s eyes misted when he saw the box he knew held the rings for their canceled wedding.

“I mean promises and commitments that we’ll be each other’s. That we’ll work hard, and solve our problems. Not because we want to play strait or because we want to conform but because we want to be together despite anything else.” 

Justin smiled. “Maybe you practiced this speech too?”

Brian smiled. “Its possible . . . I didn’t . . . expect to have this conversation until you’d been in New York a couple of years but . . . you’re here for good, and I want us to do everything we can to keep both of us here. And don’t say shit about a meaningless ritual.” Brian growled teasingly obviously not wanting to hear his words thrown at him right now.

“Maybe it isn’t so meaningless. Even if it isn’t legal.”

Brian smiled softly. “Someday it will be.”

Justin looked up. “And someday we’ll do that too?”

“If you’ll have me.” Brian said, almost shy.

His Sunshine beamed, and nodded. “I’m amazed with you Brian. You always surprise me.”

Brian smiled. “Tomorrow I intend to spend in bed with no conversation.”

Justin laughed. “There’s my man.” He paused a moment. “So uhm . . . now?””

Brian nodded.

Justin grinned taking the box. He opened it looking at the bands of platinum he once worried he’d never get to wear.

“Should . . . shouldn’t we have a commitment ceremony?” Justin asked in such a sweet naive way Brian couldn’t help but kiss him.

“This is our commitment ceremony.” He whispered looking right in his lover’s eyes. Justin felt the ring slip on his finger. He hadn’t even seen Brian take it. “The two most important parties are accounted for, and willing?”

Justin sniffed. “So willing.”

Brian nodded and grinned as a ring of cool metal slipped on his left finger.

Brian pressed his lips to his lover’s. 

“So we’re . . .” Justin laughed. “Still partners.”

“We’re married.” Brian said firmly. “Fuck George Bush Dick Cheney their wives the twins and the bull dyke republican daughter. Oh and fuck pretty much anything I’ve ever said . . . since I was fourteen.” The were both laughing silly. “We’re married.”

Justin smiled. “We’re married.”

A moment of silence was follow by loud uninhibited laughter. “It’s been a very productive night.”

“I should move home to you with no notice more often.” 

Brian grinned and kissed his lover again. “You should stay.”

Justin smiled. ‘You should stay.’ “I am staying.”


	4. Always Come Home to You

“I know you would really prefer we stayed in and fucked all day.”

Brian looked at Justin wearily. “You’re saying that like it’s not going to happen.”

Justin grinned crawling onto his lover’s long body and pinning his arms. “We have to make the rounds.” 

Brian groaned loudly and Justin laughed. “I have to tell my mom I’m home. I want to see Debbie . . . and the guys.”

“No we’ll be out all day. We won’t be able to fuck for . . . hours.”

“The horror.”

“Seriously.”

“Bri . . . I’ve missed everybody.”

Brian smiled a little sad. “They’ve all missed you too.”

“Then c’mon . . . take me out stud n show me off.”

“I’d rather just tire you out and jerk you off.”

Justin laughed. “We’re going.”

Brian pouted and Justin laughed. “You look like Gus.”

Brian grinned. “Next week his daddy is coming to get him for his first ride on a ‘pane’”

Justin’s eyes lit up. “He’s coming to visit?”

Brian’s chest puffed proudly. “He’s been   
crying and sobbing for a month practically every day that he misses me. I know it is driving Melanie fucking nuts.”

Justin laughed. “I think you’re happy that your son misses you a little too.”

Brian grinned. “Maybe a little. Ok a lot. He calls all the time.” Brian smiled and stroked Justin’s cheek. “He misses Dus’n and wants Dus’n to be wif his daddy.”

Justin’s eyes welled up immediately. “He said that?”

Brian smiled wiping at Justin’s eyes. “He did.”

“Awe!” Justin laughed hiding his face. Brian chuckled and rubbed his back. “Do you want to go pick him up with me . . . or?”

Justin looked up and saw the vulnerable look. Brian wanted Justin in his son’s life, and wanted him to experience these things.

“Of course I do. It’s his first plane ride. That’s so great Brian we get to bring him on one of his firsts. He’ll remember his first plane ride, and say my daddy and Justin took me.”

Brian smiled happily. “It’ll be great.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Daddy . . . I don like dat.”

Brian looked to his son then to his lover with a small smile. The little boy sat in his own seat on row D of the small pond hopper air plane he had the window seat which tickled him to death, but as the plane hit a small bout of turbulence the view didn’t seem as neat.

“S’ok Sonny boy. In the sky there are pockets of air and the plane bumps down when it hits them but it doesn’t hurt. It’s fun like a roller coaster.”

Gus looked to his dad smiling at him assuredly. “Maybe I tin sit on your lap for a wittle bit?”

Brian grinned at the childish way Gus spoke. Speech impediment be damned . . . it was endearing. Everything about Gus was so innocent and sweet. “I think I can arrange that.”

Brian was no stranger to flying, but flying with a six year old was proving to be a little different.

“Dus’n do you wike to fly?”

Justin smiled looking a little nervous himself. Brian smiled Justin wasn’t a huge fan.

“Sure sweetheart. It’s fun.”

Gus nodded. “I wiked the take off the best.”

“We went really fast huh?” Brian asked the little boy wiggling up into his lap. He smiled when Gus settled and planted a small kiss on the boy’s chestnut haired head.

“A lot of miles a hour huh?”

Justin grinned and took Gus’ hand. “Gus did you know you’re just irresistible?”

“Wha does ir-a- sis-table mean?”

Justin grinned and laughed. “It means that you are such an adorable little boy that grown ups can’t help but love you. And lots too. Not just a little.”

Brian smiled at how much his lover loved his son. 

“I think you’re ir . . . ir-sis-table to me too. Oh an daddy specially.”

Brian chuckled smiling at his lover. It obviously went both ways.

“Are you having fun Gus?”

Feeling protected in his dad’s arms Gus wasn’t worried about the small bumps the plane was making. He just looked out the window at the clouds.

“I sink zis is great! My mommy is scared of planes. Silly huh daddy?”

Brian smiled. He thought so. But . . . “Sometimes things just scare people. Like the dark. I’m not scared of the dark.”

“I am.” Gus told seriously.

“Right, and that’s not silly. It’s just different.”

Gus seemed to ponder this looking to Justin for confirmation. “I sink I’ll help mommy wis her plane sacredness, and she help me wis my dark sacredness.”

Justin laughed at how goal oriented Gus was. He was already so much like his father. 

“That’s a great plan Gus.” He enthused seeing Brian’s eyes practically sparkle with the happiness of chatting with his boy.

Gus nodded seeming quite proud. Then his face suddenly turned serious.

“Daddy?”

“Yeeess?”

“Daddy!”

Brian’s brows rose. “Gus . . . what is it?”

“My belly hurts.”

“Shit.” Brian sighed.

“Daddy.” Gus still had the thought to be offended. 

“Sorry sweetheart . . . does it hurt bad?”

Gus nodded and Justin and Brian watched as the boy went from happy and fun to positively green as the little plane continued to bounce through the air. 

“Do you want to go to the bathroom? Maybe you need some water.”

‘Daddy . . . .I godda puke.”

“Shit.”

Gus didn’t correct him this time he was too busy concentrating on not puking.

“Justin, give me that puke bag.”

“Brian, take him to the bathroom.”

“If I do he’ll . . .” Brian opened the bag in front of his son just in time for Gus to heave into it. Brian sighed “Puke half way there. There you go Sonny boy. Just get it up and you’ll feel better.” 

Justin sighed asking the flight attendant coming to their side for some water. “That’s ok Gus, honey, it happens.”

Gus’ head fell back on his dad’s chest and Brian held on to the bag surprised he wasn’t disgusted. 

“I guess it really is different when the kids yours.” He said out loud making Justin chuckle. “Gus you done?”

“I fewl bedder.” The little boy whispered.

Justin smiled taking the bottle of water and letting Brian chuck the puke bag in the waste bin their semi disgusted flight attendant offered.

“Want some water Gus?” Justin offered.

The boy nodded taking a light sip. “Sanks.”

“No prob bob.”

Gus smiled. “Daddy . . . I’m sorry . . . it came quick.”

Brian chuckled holding his little boy close. “No big deal. You even managed to get it all in the bag. We should be landing pretty soon. I’d say your first flight was a pretty good success.”

Gus took the pause in his father’s conversation as an opportunity to ask for another puke bag.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“You know, I wish, everyone loved me like they love you.”

“What are you talking about? Everyone loves you.”

“Did you see them all at the impromptu welcome home dinner at Deb’s? Were you there? They practically smothered you to death. Your mother? She cried for fifteen minutes strait.”

Justin grinned looking up from his sketch. “Yea but she’s my mom.”

“Molly? She’s 14 she doesn’t cry for just any one . . . that’s prime cool age.”

Justin laughed. “Sister.”

Daphne laughed. “How do you explain Debbie?”

Justin laughed not looking up from his sketch this time. “She’s my other mom . . . in a very weird heterosexual non lesbian dual mothership . . . thing.”

“That’s one way to put it. And Emmett?”

“Emmett is just a queen, Daphne, he doesn’t count.”

“Well I believe Mr. Man himself had a little watery eye problem watching you officially claim this your formal residence.”

Justin looked up to the subjects of his drawing. Brian was chasing after his son in the huge back yard between their house and the ridiculous guest house Daph had taken residence in the night before.

“He just . . . loves me.” Justin whispered smiling softly.

Daph watched the man with his little boy and smiled. “That’s probably the hottest thing ever.”

Justin chuckled. “He won’t admit it but he’s so embarrassed when Gus makes him sing him to bed while I’m listening . . .” He looked to Daphne. “I can hardly wait for him to put Gus to bed before I jump him.”

“God I’m jealous.” She laughed knowing she probably sounded silly.

Justin looked up and really looked at his friend. She was between relationships and in that period of time when kids start pulling away from mommy and daddy for every support. He had a husband, and Daph had a tiny apartment, a cat, med school and the accompanying bills.

“Daph you’re going to meet a doctor in months and be so grossly happy I won’t even be able to stand you.”

She just smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Until then . . . I love you. Like . . . . Seriously.”

She swatted his arm. “Like seriously?”

Justin nodded laughing and hollered. “Hey Brian!? DO you love Daphne?”

“Do you even have to ask? She’s my Sun and my Moon!” Brian exclaimed as he spun his son around before they both crashed unceremoniously to the ground.

“Yea Dus’n. Sun an Moon.”

“Do you love Daphne Gus?”

“I like her hair. And she’s pretty like my mommy.” The boy seemed pensive from his place sitting on his prone, out of breath, father. “Yes, Dus’n . . . I wub Daphne.”

Justin just grinned and looked to his best friend. He hadn’t changed anything but she looked a lot happier.

“See that? You’re totally loved.’

“Well the proof is pretty hard to argue against.” She chuckled, a thank you without the words. She leaned her head on Justin’s shoulder watching as a picture of the father and son formed on paper.

“I think you and Gus probably saved his life.” She told quietly watching the man play happily, though obviously exhausted from the little boy’s energy.

Justin snorted. “You have no idea. Last night he quit smoking. He wants to be sure he sees Gus graduate.”

“That’s amazing, Justin, that’s like a . . . twenty something year habit.”

Justin gave a lopsided grin. “Yea well you don’t have to deal with nicfit Brian.”

She smiled. “I mean it. He’s implicitly better for you.” 

Justin looked up ignoring his sketch for a while deciding to watch the real thing leaning his head on Daphne’s. 

“I’m better for him too.” Justin whispered. “He’s my life, and I know he’s saved it, and more than just once.”

She hmm’d her agreement. “I’m glad you’re home . . . or at least within a half hour of me.”

Justin smiled taking in the warm fall air leaning into his longest time friend watching the two most important people in his life.  
“Me too . . . I don’t know what in the hell ever possessed me to leave in the first place.”

* * *

There are two more fics to go with this one that will be up as I get to them. Some other stuff will be going on at my LJ in the meanwhile. Thanks PLS R&R.


End file.
